


Born to make History

by Nowaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Gender Neutral Yuuri, M/M, Victor's A+ coaching, Victuri, fanfic friday, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Request: can you write genderfluid yuuri x viktor wherein yuuri is hyping theirself out to come out on stage with a female tailored design for their outfit and viktors helping them stay calm and collected?---Victor makes sure that Yuuri feels confident in themself before a program.





	

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Victor asked, watching Yuuri pace back and forth. They had roughly twenty minutes before Yuuri's name was to be called. There was time for an outfit change.

Victor held his tongue on the matter. It would sound wrong and the last thing that Victor wanted was for his lover to feel even more pressured. He was certain the pantyhose were uncomfortable enough.

"Only a hundred times." Yuuri replied, forcing a quick smile.

"You are exceptionally beautiful today, lyubov moya." Victor said, extending his hand. Yuuri took it easily, let Victor draw them in. They were truly beautiful, no matter what they wore, but today's costume was special. It was bright red with a circular cut that exposed hard muscles underneath. The back and shoulders were covered in a skin colored mesh that made them appear completely naked.

"Will it really be alright?" Yuuri asked, allowing Victor to see the self doubt they held so close to their heart. "I can't even imagine how the media is going to react."

Victor cringed just thinking of the types of questions that would soon be rolling in.

"That bad?" Yuuri asked with a laugh.

"Let me help you stretch." He said, changing the subject. Before Yuuri could open their mouth to protest, Victor was drawing them even closer to whisper into their ear. "Can you blame me for being a little jealous? The world doesn't usually get to see this much of your skin."

His lover shuttered and nodded quickly. They quickly stretched out their shoulder blades before dropping so that Victor could assist.

"I don't think it matters what people say," he assured Yuuri, pressing onto their bare shoulders as they bent over one leg. "You know how I love to shock people."

"You don't say?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the most dramatic person I've ever met."

"My own student sasses me whilst I attempt to comfort them?" Victor replied, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Victor, you were naked the first time we spoke."

"I was in the bath." He objected. He was doing a good job of distracting Yuuri from stress thus far, however he knew the tension would return as soon as they left the ready room. Distraction was only a temporary fix.

"You didn't have to stand up."

"Perhaps I am a little dramatic." He conceded making Yuuri snort as they switched legs.

Yuuri didn't need any help bowing into the middle stretch but Victor couldn't help placing his hands on the back muscles exposed to him. He traced his name into see through material, pressing only hard enough that Yuuri could feel it. They didn't need to be able to read Russian letters to know what he was doing.

"You're going to be fine, lyubov moya. You could do this program in your sleep."

"I know," Yuuri replied, moving into a low squat. They straightened a leg out to the side to stretch out their inner thigh. Again, Victor helped deepen the stretch by adding pressure to their shoulders.

"Careful on the ice. That skirt doesn't offer much protection." He pointed out, smirking.

"I know." Yuuri replied.

"You're going to make history today." Victor said fondly. "You're going to inspire so many others. I'm so proud."

 

Yuuri kissed him before they finally stepped out, into the public light. Cameras flashed more than usual, but Victor held their hand the whole way to the ice. Together, they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Yuuri's outfit: http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/custom-figure-skating-dresses-for-women-with/230337738.html 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry. I kinda rushed the ending and I was super late. I've been really stressed out because of the election. I know I shouldn't bring up politics but I think we can all agree it was a very tense race.


End file.
